Amanecer
by Lunanoe
Summary: Todo amanecer implica la llegada de un nuevo día pero hay quien desearía que siempre fuera de noche.


Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal cuando sintió las manos de su acompañante acariciar sus pechos, ocultos bajo la tela de su corto vestido azul. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Le encantaba que esas manos estuvieran tocándola. Esas manos habían sido una fantasía constante en los sueños que la habían golpeado más de una noche y que eran los responsables de que se levantara alguna mañana que otra bañada en sudor.

Pero esto no era un sueño. Ese momento era tan real que su corazón martilleaba dentro de su pecho amenazando con salir. Sabía que Jade podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que podía notar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y que podía ver el intenso sonrojo que se había alojado en sus mejillas.

Se abalanzó sobre Jade, tirándola a la cama de la cabaña. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y la besó con pasión, la misma que llevaba acumulada desde hacía tanto tiempo por su causa.

¿Cómo habían acabado en esa situación que, por otra parte, se daría más tarde o más temprano?

Había sucedido más o menos una hora antes. Todo el grupo se encontraba pasando el fin de semana en la playa, celebrando que habían terminado su etapa como estudiantes de instituto. Esa había sido su primera noche en esa paradisiaca playa de aguas cristalinas y habían optado por celebrar una fiesta donde el alcohol corría como la pólvora.

Tori no había dejado de mirar a Jade durante la fiesta. Quería decirle lo que sentía pero no lograba reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo. Cierto que Jade le había mandado algunas señales que la habían hecho sospechar que quizás no fuera a recibir una negativa por su parte pero no podía arriesgar lo que tenían por unas simples sospechas.

Había bebido algo más de lo que solía hacerlo cuando salía de fiesta por la ciudad pero todavía conservaba el control de sus acciones. Jade parecía más tomada que ella o al menos eso es lo que podía interpretarse por su comportamiento, más…o sea, se reía por cualquier tontería, algo poco frecuente en Jade.

Tori estaba sentada en la orilla, sintiendo el agua del mar mojar sus pies e intentando recuperarse del repentino mareo que le había entrado en mitad de la fiesta y que probablemente disminuiría si se encontraba en soledad, lejos del bullicio que sus amigos ocasionaban.

No pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa cuando sintió una mano sobre su rodilla. Volteó su rostro y vio a Jade a su lado sonriéndole con picardía. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-_¿Qué haces aquí, Jade? –le había preguntando- ¿Cómo es que no estás en la fiesta?_

_-Porque la parte interesante de la fiesta se había marchado-le contestó con total naturalidad._

_-¿Me echabas de menos, entonces? –había intentando formular esa pregunta con tono sarcástico pero no pudo ocultar el leve temblor de su voz._

Jade no contestó. En lugar de hablar, se acercó a Tori y le acarició el cuello con sus labios. Tori se quedó estática, no podía mover un solo músculo, lo único que podía hacer era respirar más rápido de lo normal, en especial cuando coló una mano bajo su vestido, acariciando el interior de sus muslos. En ese momento sus pies no eran la única parte de su cuerpo húmeda.

-_Vega…-ronroneó Jade sobre su cuello-, que bien hueles. _

_-¿Qué haces, Jade? –preguntó con un hilo de voz- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-A ti –le confesó tumbándola sobre la arena y besándola._

Dentro de su cabeza, en esa parte racional que todos tenemos y que desconecta cuando más la necesitamos, Tori sabía que aquello era un error. Sabía que Jade no había venido a ella por voluntad propia sino como consecuencia del alcohol. Sentía como si estuviera aprovechándose de la situación aun cuando no fuera ella quien lo empezó. Sí, tenía que apartarla, marcharse a su cabaña y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Probablemente a la mañana siguiente Jade no recordaría nada y todo continuaría como hasta entonces.

Cuando tomó esa decisión, se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás. El deseo devoraba cada rincón de su cuerpo, el fuego de la pasión la consumía y la humedad que se había alojado en _esa _parte de su cuerpo nublaba todos sus sentidos. No era consciente de otra cosa que Jade bajo su cuerpo, enredando su lengua con la suya, danzando en el interior de sus bocas.

"_¡A la mierda la racionalidad!"_, gritó Tori en su interior. Ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse a la mañana siguiente cuando Jade se despertara y preguntara alarmada qué hacía desnuda en su cama. Inventaría cualquier cuento que se alejara de lo que realmente estaba a punto de suceder porque no creía que la verdad afectara de la misma manera a Jade que a ella.

La deseaba tanto…Metió las manos bajo el vestido negro de su compañera y subió hasta agarrar sus pechos con fuerza bajo la tela del sujetador. Jade suspiró ante tales acciones y se incorporó en la cama hasta quedar sentada, haciendo que Tori se acomodara sobre su regazo.

La gótica besó la distancia que había entre su cuello y su hombro al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba el vestido palabra de honor, tirándolo al suelo y dejando a Tori ante sus ojos con la única protección de unas braguitas.

-Se me hace la boca agua al verte así –susurró Jade bajando sus labios hasta sus pechos, succionándole los pezones y masajeándole los senos con fuerza.

Tori soltaba un jadeo tras otro. Para no quedarse atrás, deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda de Jade hasta llegar a su trasero, acariciando la tela que tapaba sus nalgas y quitándole el vestido de tirantes que ocultaba su delicioso cuerpo y que acabó igualmente en el suelo, al igual que su sujetador negro.

A ella también se le empezó a hacer la boca agua al contemplar a la gótica de esa manera, tan expuesta ante ella. Con una mano, intercambió sus posiciones, volviendo a la forma en que se encontraban al principio: Tori encima de esa chica que causaba que su interior ardiera de ansias de tenerla para ella.

La morena besó los pechos de su compañera, metiéndoselos en la boca y lamiéndolos. Poco a poco, recorrió todo el dorso de Jade a besos, antojándosele un placer a sus oídos los jadeos procedentes de la chica.

La sangre en sus venas comenzó a palpitar cuando llegó hasta sus braguitas. Alzó la mirada buscando los ojos de Jade, quien se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Acaso necesitas permiso? –le recriminó un poco sofocada por el placer Jade.

Tori no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Con los dientes, despojó a Jade de la única prenda que la separaba de la completa desnudez. Le separó las piernas para morder el interior de sus muslos, causando que Jade tuviera que agarrarse a los bordes de la cama y gimiera, mostrándole lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de sus acciones.

-Tú también hueles muy bien –murmuró la latina al llegar al sexo de la chica. Le alegró notarla tan húmeda como se encontraba ella en ese momento.

Tori metió dos dedos en el interior de su sexo. Jade tragó saliva fuertemente y volvió a gemir de forma más sonora esta vez. Si alguien pasara por la cabaña en ese momento, probablemente descubriría lo que estaba sucediendo entre esas cuatro paredes. A Tori no le importó.

La penetró con esos dedos, aumentando la velocidad ante los ruegos de la pelinegra. Al poco rato, sacó los dedos para reemplazarlos por su boca. Con la mano derecha, expandió los labios de su compañera para lamer su interior, provocando que Jade tuviera que sentarse y agarrara su cabellera castaña para acercarla todavía más a su sexo.

La gótica le suplicaba que no parase, que llegara hasta el final, pero a Tori ni se le pasó por la cabeza detenerse. Ella era tan deliciosa y la deseaba tanto que lo único que anhelaba era devorarla hasta que Jade tuviera que suplicarle que parase, cosa que a la gótica tampoco se le pasaba por la mente.

Entonces, el interior de la boca de Tori se llenó del líquido que explotó del interior de Jade. Lamió su sexo hasta limpiar todo el líquido que había emanado y se chupó los labios. Ascendió sobre el cuerpo de Jade, obligándola a tumbarse.

La pelinegra estaba cubierta de sudor. Las piernas le temblaban por el orgasmo que Tori le había regalado con su boca. Su respiración se volvió más ligera pero en lugar de detenerse, se movió dejando a la latina bajo su cuerpo. Se abalanzó sobre su boca, besándola con hambre, con deseo, con intensidad, con furia.

-¿Sabes por qué me gustan las tijeras, Vega? –murmuró Jade entre beso y beso- Porque me hacen pensar lo que te haría a cada momento.

Dicho esto, Jade pegó su muslo contra el de Tori y empezó a frotarse contra su clítoris, volviendo a besar a la latina a la misma vez que aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos sobre su sexo.

Tori se le abrazó a la espalda, clavando las uñas en ella y gimiendo en el interior de su boca al igual que su compañera, que subió el volumen cuando Tori le agarró con una mano su pecho izquierdo, apretándolo y jugueteando con su pezón.

Jade se movía con intensidad y Tori creía que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho más. Nunca había sentido nada igual…había tenido experiencias con algunos chicos, solo para probar, pero nada se comparaba al placer que estaba brindándole Jade. Sus caricias, su clítoris contra el suyo, sus besos…ahora comprendía eso de que la realidad superaba a la ficción. En su caso, con creces.

Cuando el orgasmo la golpeó, Tori gritó de tal forma que estaba convencida toda la playa sabría lo que estaba pasando. Jade tampoco se quedó atrás y Tori se relamió al darse cuenta de que Jade también disfrutaba, de que ella era capaz de dejarla sin fuerzas y con un hilo de voz. Ella era capaz de llevar a Jade a la locura.

Jade se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Tori, besando sus pechos con suavidad. Por su parte, Tori colocó las manos sobre las nalgas de Jade, masajeándolas lentamente.

La gótica alzó el rostro y capturó los labios de Tori, besándola sin prisa, tiernamente, con calma, y acariciando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Jade…-suspiró la latina.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, iluminando el interior de la cabaña. Tori llevaba rato despierta pero no deseaba abrir los ojos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago desde que despertó una media hora atrás. Tenía miedo. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Jade? La noche anterior creyó ser capaz de encontrar algún argumento pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Estaban desnudas en una cama. Jade no era estúpida, se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se iría corriendo y su relación nunca sería como antes.

-Tori.

Escuchó una voz a su espalda. Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron en cuanto escuchó a Jade llamarla. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta para encararla.

-Jade, yo…

No tuvo tiempo de pronunciar una sola sílaba más. Jade la tomó por el cuello y la besó delicadamente, como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana que pudiera romperse al más mínimo toque.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Seguía borracha o…o…?

-Que tonta eres, Vega –susurró Jade-. ¿Acaso me has visto a mí borracha alguna vez? Resisto bien al alcohol, no me emborracho a la primera copa como tú.

-Entonces, ayer…

-Tú creíste que estaba borracha. No podía soportarlo más, Tori. Cuando te vi sola en la playa, sin nadie alrededor que pudiera interrumpirnos…Me ha costado mucho asumir que te necesito. Me ha costado reconocer que le arrancaría la cabeza al primero que se te acercara porque quiero que sólo seas para mí. Me ha costado darme cuenta de que…-Jade tomó aire-…te quiero, Tori.

Fuera el sol salía poco a poco pero en el interior de esa habitación acababa de amanecer la ilusión de un nuevo comienzo.

**Tenéis todo el derecho del mundo a lanzarme tomate: vaya final más pésimo pero mis finales nunca son brillantes así que...**

**Bueno, aquí mi estreno en este universo Jori y como a mí me gusta empezar a lo grande...¡debutamos con un lemmon! Jajajaja. No, esto es el resultado de la promesa que le hice a Catakira -entrad en su perfil si queréis leer historias buenas-. Para tí, one chan.**

**Espero que os haya gustado o que al menos se os haya hecho una lectura amena. ¿Que sí? Como por el momento no soy adivina, dejarme un review, pequeñito sino tenéis tiempo, y seréis los causantes de que sonría.**

**Besos!**


End file.
